This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to display structures for electronic devices such as portable computers.
Portable computers typically have upper and lower housing portions that are connected by a hinge. The lower housing portion contains components such as printed circuit boards, disk drives, a keyboard, and a battery. The upper housing portion contains a display. When the computer is in an open configuration, the upper housing portion is vertical and the display is visible to the user of the portable computer. When the computer is closed, the upper housing lies flat against the lower housing. This protects the display and keyboard and allows the portable computer to be transported.
Portable computer displays that are based on liquid crystal display technology include layers of polarizer. The outermost polarizer layer is generally formed on the outer surface of a color filter glass layer. The polarizer layer often has dimensions that are slightly larger than the color filter glass. Use of an oversized polarizer of this type helps to ensure that the color filter glass layer is completely covered with polarizer. However, the overhanging edges of the oversized layer of polarizer can give rise to reliability problems when the display is used in a product. As a result, undersized polarizer layers are sometimes used. With this approach, the size of the polarizer is chosen so as to be smaller than the dimensions of the color filter glass. Overlapping polarizer edges are avoided, but a peripheral region on the surface of the color filter glass is uncovered. This uncovered region can be unsightly unless hidden from view by a bezel. Use of a large bezel, in turn, may not be aesthetically appealing, particularly in modern devices.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to produce improved displays for electronic devices.